Each Day
by awesomesen
Summary: Sometimes, things do work out. [So x A. silly and light, for a change.]


_although sorashi is my otp, i tend to do a lot of nasty things to them in my 'fic. so i feel guilty about it, and the guilt builds up, and then i write pointless things like this. (laugh) _

* * *

**one.**

* * *

"As a result of all that," Sorata said, pointing to a block of notes on the blackboard, "In 1271, Kublai Khan declared the start of the Yuan Dynasty, and soon started attacking other parts of China in order to force a Chinese unification. By this time, he had signed a peace treaty with Korea, ending that whole thing, but he had wanted to conquer Japan for a while before that. In 1274--yeah?" A single student towards the back of the class had her hand raised. 

The girl had pigtails and a determined expression. She stood to ask her question. "Sora-chan-sensei! I was just wondering! Do guys like girls with short hair, or long hair better?"

Sorata considered this, seemingly unfazed by the randomness of the query. "Well, I think both are fine. There are some really cute short hairstyles, although I personally like long haired girls best. In the end, it also matters what sort of face the girl has. Some girls probably look funny with short hair, and some faces are poorly suited to long hair. So you should pick a style that suits you, and guys will like that. Of course, some people like my honey just look beautiful no matter what...!" Sorata trailed off, sparkling a bit at the thought, as his students looked on with a combination of resignation and bemusement. The girl sat down again, cheerful with the detailed answer. "That was a good question, Kiriko-chan," he said, brightly, giving her a thumbs-up. "Anyway! In 1274, Kublai Khan attempted to invade Japan for the first time..."

* * *

**two.**

* * *

The woman had a baby in a stroller, walking in the park, and the baby dropped its stuffed rabbit without the mother noticing. It took about three seconds before the baby began to wail, when the mother checked and registered the missing bunny, she began to look around frantically for it. Sorata found the bunny first, on the side of the sidewalk, and hurried over to the mother and crying baby to give it back. Arashi watched, arms crossed, as the young mother thanked Sorata and they exchanged pleasantries. 

"He's so attached to that thing, but he loses it all the time," she explained, laughing slightly as the baby stuck the rabbit's ear in his mouth.

"It must be difficult," Sorata said happily. "Is he your first child?"

"Yes," she replied, looking proud.

Sorata nodded. "Yeah, babies are nice," he said, speaking more loudly than was strictly required. Arashi glared at his back. "I sure wish I had a few children!" he added, loudly and pointedly, not turning around to look at Arashi. The young mother looked politely confused, and he flashed her a grin.

Arashi, meanwhile, decided that she had something important to do somewhere else, and walked away.

* * *

**three.**

* * *

Around ten in the morning, Sorata called Arashi from work. "I accidentally left my lunch at home," he said, with dramatic fake sadness in his voice. "I guess you'll have to bring it for me!" 

"No. Buy something at the cafeteria." Arashi didn't even hesitate.

"I forgot my wallet," Sorata said, happily lying. "You don't want me to starve, do you? Honey is _soooo_ mean!"

Arashi hung up with him, stewed for half an hour, and then brought him his lunch. It had been placed prominently on the kitchen counter, elaborately wrapped up and arranged much more carefully than usual. Sorata usually took care of his own lunches and didn't spend much time on them, and even without knowing that it didn't take an idiot to realize Arashi had been set up.

She delivered the lunch to him anyway, every bit the dutiful wife but for the dark expression on her face. She practically threw the lunch-box at him, and he grinned at her, having anticipated _that_ too.

* * *

**four.**

* * *

Sorata usually liked to revolve his life around Arashi. The only exception was when Kamui was visiting, in which case he divided his affections equally between the two--Kamui was skinny and therefore needed nourishment, and the novelty of him staying with them made it a grand occasion indeed. Then Sorata would feel guilty for neglecting Arashi, and would attempt to make it up to her in various, often overly enthusiastic ways. He still had work, however, leaving the two of them alone at least for part of the day. 

"He never used to be this hyper," Kamui said, slumping back into the couch. "How do you put up with it?"

Arashi was somewhat surprised by the question, but didn't express it. "He's not usually like this," she admitted. "What do you mean, how do I put up with it?"

"I mean, unless you've been hiding a sense of humor all this time, you've gotta be annoyed, no matter how much you like him." Subtlety - or rather, lack of - was a trait that Kamui and Sorata had in common. "You're way more impatient than I am."

"He's not usually so energetic," Arashi repeated. "It's only because he's glad to see you."

"Hm." Kamui considered this. "Are you jealous?"

* * *

**five.**

* * *

The first time he proposed to her, they were still in high school. Actually, the first time he proposed it was the middle of 1999: he had asked her, then laughed and admitted to being mostly joking. "I'll ask you later, Neechan!" The second time, he had meant it, but it was the start of their third year of high school and she had said no practically before he finished his sentence. He had expected that, too--and Arashi started to learn he rarely asked her what he didn't already know. 

In college he asked her again, waving his soon-to-be teaching certification in her face as an example of how responsible and marriage-ready he was. She had said no, and he hadn't been surprised, grinning and leaving to harass Kamui--and Arashi started to learn that he was terrible at dealing with things that upset him directly.

After college, he bribed her with an apartment he had paid for and a student-teacher position. She rejected him again, scared she was running out of reasons to say no, and he promised her a house and started to ramble on about school uniforms and 8th century Japan--and Arashi decided enough was enough.

Finally, almost a year later, he asked her again, and she cut him off before he even began: "If you'll shut up about it," she snapped, blushing rather heavily despite that, "then, yes."

* * *

**終.**

* * *


End file.
